The Asterionite Tsardom
The Asterion Tsardom is split into two main factions, it's male side and it's female side. The males are typically the stronger more able faction that fight in wars,whereas the female side are prone to housing talented psychics and are the only ones allowed within the state religion, Logicism. Each minotaur is legally entitled to have one pet, (familiar) who stays with them for life and becomes their companion, able to go clm them and aid them whenever necessary. Male Asterionites typically go for Chordanta, a large species of hawk that serves as a way to gain aerial superiority over a battlefield, whereas the female minotaurs usually pick a kind of ram known as Ovis a species of psycho-conductive sheep that can master and tame their own psychic auras, making them a highly suitable companion for the psychic female half of the species.The species has an average lifespan of 3-400 years. The Minotaurs speak a language known as the Minos Lexicon. Military Organisation Asterionite Government System After the Alliance with the Conjugal Consortium, the Asterionite Government underwent several reforms and improvements, mostly inspired directly from the ways that the Consortium governs. It enabled more effective Management of the Economy and of the Asterionite Services that the Government controlled. Asterionite Public Services * Department For Public Affairs and Social Interactions. * Asterion Movement Controls Bureau * Asterion CosmoMail * Joint-Managed Policing,Fire and Medical Authority * Religious Domain Management Clans and War Clans *Female only role. ^Male only role Asterionite Cast System A new Military Organisation that was setup shortly after the Alliance with the Consortium. Named the Asterionite Cast Collective. Space Fleet Armoury Asterion Relics Notable Asterionites * Tsar Ironhide the High-Horn * Arch-Sage Truthhoof * Durgiran Longhorn * Arkas 'Stormeye' * Rakjar Stormfist * Neadra Gloryfury * Kitri Boulderskull * Eramira Ironroar * Mirkun Toughfighter Familiar * Ovis * Chordanta * Strigi * Feleo * Niloticus Horn Varients Recorded Asterionite Ages * Age of Supremacy * Age of Logic * Age of Expansion * Age of Diplomacy How the Consortium changed the Asterionites Just before the Astirionites first had contact with the Consortium, during the Age of Expansion, the Minotaurs where struggling with health and welfare due an over-inflation of new colonies and the lack of long term planning on these new places. It quickly led to a chain of many problems that forced the Minotaurs into Recession and a collapse of their Economy on an Intergalactic scale. There was the rise in Black-Horn counts and also the near extinction of the Niloticus, which were once primarily used for trade as they were expensive to buy. It eventually led to two Tsars being overthrown, until Tsar Ironhide stepped in to take up the challenge. Unlike the two before him, he is highly diplomatic and friendly. He quickly turned things around and when the Astirionites found the Consortium, dialogue began almost immediately. Tsar Ironhide started diplomatic missions alongside the Logic Headquarters and their meetings with the Consortium and soon found that there were benefits of being part of the group. The Consortium presented what has been called the ‘Seven Consonants’, which outlined the relationship that the Consortium would like to have with the Astiorionites and it was mostly agreeable to the Minotaurs bar one Consonant, that suggested that the Logic Headquarters should be involved directly in future wars. It was quickly taken off the table when the Tsar along with both the Logic Headquarters and the Clan Council conducted a large scale meeting with the Consortium in the Capitol, Labyrinth of Asterion. It was then a decisive alliance that began in 66E5 and from then on to current times, the Consortium has so far delivered all of it’s promises and so does the Asterionites and has created a very healthy relationship and good trade establishments has restored the Astirionite Economy. It has also started a new Age, the Age of Diplomacy, where the Astirionites have celebrated a honourable and true alliance and the help they have been given. The 'Seven Consonants' # The full dedication to the discovery of an effective cure for the common Black-Horn Disease prevalent in the Asterionite Republic, # The setup and running of trade between the Consortium and the Asterionites and thus vice versa, # The full and transparent dialogue between the Consortium and its components and the Asterionite Council. # If the Consortium is a target of War or initiates War, the Asterionite Tsar should honour this by contributing to the defence of the Consortium and its Allies. # The Asterionite Logic Headquarters should partake in Consonant 4 (Older) / The Asterionite Logic Headquarters shall only be involved in Wars only if it is highly necessary (Newer) # The Asterionite Tsardom should adopt a policy of investing in Consortium Common Projects. # Both parties should honour each others Governing and Military structures that are present. Consortium Asterionite Members * Arkas 'Stormeye' * Mundir Synnas * Jintera Strongarm * Jajus Vanyr GULAG- Great Ultimate Law of Asterionite Governance The GULAG is an Asterionite universal law system that writes, dictates and enforces law within the Supreme Asterionite Republic. It has lasted a long time, over 50 Eras, since it has evolved and adapted to change within the Asterionite ways and has improved with better control and management. During the Age of Supremacy, the Minotaurs only had the Monarchy to look up to for their ‘good’ and ‘bad’. However, there was inconsistencies and eventually the Monarchy devised the GULAG in 12E5. It’s original intention was to create a structure that acted as a guideline for those who wished to enforce law but then, after many revisions, it became a full-on organisation that took on a range of responsibilities and roles. It was not until the creation of the Supreme Asterionite Republic, where the GULAG camps were built to deal with serious criminals and the system was highly effective until the Asterionites grew beyond their home planet and the Camps where bursting at the seams with Rebellious Female Logic Minotaurs and Murderers. So a rumour was created that stated that ‘If a Minotaur was to escape a GULAG camp, they are free from crime’, this was to try and help lower criminal count. It was quite a stunt since free criminals could commit again but since a lot of them where Female Logics and only arrested due to the world-wide Boycott that occurred at the time, it was less risky. The GULAG camps are designed to rehabilitate a Minotaur through hard labour and poor conditions but all Minotaurs were refrained from dying as a result of being inside the GULAG camps. The Consortium has recently developed the technology and efficiency of the GULAG camps, so that more criminals can be safely secured inside the camps and more Minotaurs that are employed at the camps are better equipped to deal with serious situations. GULAG Roles The Galactic Asterionite Theatre Before the Age of Expansion, not much was known outside of the Asterionite Home Solar System as there was both limited technologies and lack of investment and interest. The Asterionites started a mass exploration after the reformation of the Monarchy into a Tsardom which caused a shift in focus and allowed the Space Fleet to travel beyond the borders of the Solar System. It quickly became apparent that other planets could support Minotaur life and colonies were set up. It wasn't, however, until the Minotaurs had the Alliance with the Consortium that their Galactic Theatre was beginning to become realized. To the current date (68E33), the Minotaurs are still finding its feet on a galactic scale but the alliance has definitely changed the significance of Minotaurs. The only Race that the Asterionites had contact with prior to the Consortium, where the Strigol and they were hated, especially during the Age of Supremacy. This hatred is still somewhat present and so the alliance with the Strigol through the Consortium is icy at best. As for the other races involved in the Consortium, there is a solid neutral stance on them but it is set to improve in the future due to the trade and investments that will occur between them. The Asterionites hope that the Consortium will aid them in the development of the Wormhole technology and truly discover how Wormholes could be utilized in various ways.